Another Blow
by Divess
Summary: Hermione has gone through some things. She's moved out of the Magical world and into the Muggle world. Hermione is trying to find her happily ever after. It takes one scary event for Hermione to realize where she can really find her happily ever after. One shot. Dramione.


Hermione has gone through some things. She's moved out of the Magical world and into the Muggle world. Hermione is trying to find her _happily ever after_. It takes one scary event for Hermione to realize where she can really find her happily ever after. One shot. Dramione.

***Malordra** is the name I put to Antonin Dolohov's curse. Since no one has ever heard the curse spoken, I just made up a name.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated M due to strong language and situations. **

**Another Blow**

Hermione had been traveling blindly. She just needed to get to a place so she could apparate. She hurt. Paul had hit her so hard. Hermione was in shock. Paul had hit her. All the more incredible Paul had hit her like she was a man. A muggle had hit Hermione Granger and she hadn't drawn her wand. Hermione had always kept her wand handy. Hidden but handy. She didn't know why she hadn't drawn her wand on Paul.

Hermione hadn't been able to think straight. She couldn't remember she needed her wand to apparate. Her head had been spinning and she had pains shooting through her head. Finally she had remembered. She hadn't used her wand for a very good reason. It had been out of her reach. It had been hidden away.

Paul hadn't known Hermione Granger was a witch. He thought Hermione was just a beautiful woman who headed her own computer programming company. A company located next to the building where Paul worked.

Hermione hadn't used her wand very much while living in the muggle world. However, if it had been near she would have used it tonight. Hermione wasn't afraid of repercussions from the Ministry and there definitely would have been consequences if she had used the wand. But she had been trying to save her own life. She thought would have counted for something. In reality, after the first blow Hermione had gone into shock. She hadn't even been able to protect her face.

Hermione had tried to apparate but found she couldn't. Her mind had been a muddle. She couldn't concentrate enough to even twist into apparition. Once again her throbbing head wouldn't allow her to admit even if she could apparate she couldn't do it without her wand. Hermione needed to get help. She hadn't wanted anyone she knew to see her in this condition. Neither had she wanted Paul to catch up with her. He had been so angry. If Paul caught up with her, he'd probably kill her. She needed to get to the wizarding world. She needed to find Draco.

Hermione was in this predicament because she had wanted to break up with Paul. Hermione had a reason for wanting to break up. A real reason. She had started seeing Draco Malfoy. Well, seeing may not be the correct term. She and Draco weren't dating. They had been… meeting.

After all these years she and Draco had discovered each other in muggle London. Hermione had found Draco wandering around the halls of her computer programming company. He had all but shouted, "Granger is that you? I've gotten all turned around. Get me out of this place."

Initially, Hermione had said, "Get yourself out Malfoy. You've always been good at that." Draco had growled back, "Now is not the time for all those warm and fuzzy feelings. I'm in distress. I've asked for your help."

Hermione had paused. Had Draco Malfoy just asked her for help? The Malfoy she knew wouldn't ask her for help if he was on fire.

Hermione had gone over to talk to Draco and he had explained, "I'm here because one of my business contacts highly recommended this company and the owner. I'm looking to set up a few computers at Malfoy Investments. I'm anxious to see if computers will help my business. I didn't have any way of knowing H.J. Granger Computer Programming was the Granger."

Hermione had laughed and remarked, "Yup. It's one and the same. H. J. Granger is Granger."

Draco had remarked, "I wasn't kidding. You have come highly recommended." Hermione had blushed beet red.

That had been her and Draco's first meeting since Hogwarts. Hermione had walked Draco through his choice of computers. She had suggested he start off with a minimum of three top of the line laptops. She had explained a few more things to him. By the time she had finished with her explanation, Draco had been holding his head. Hermione had laughed again.

Hermione had suggested, "Let me send one of my people over to Malfoy Investments. My instructor could conduct a class for the employees who will be using the laptops. My alternate solution is to have the Malfoy Investment employees come to me. Believe it or not. I work equally as well with muggle and wizarding companies and I have muggle as well as magical staff."

Draco had ended up taking the laptops and had agreed to have his staff come to Hermione. She and Draco had set up appointments. From the very first, every time Draco's staff came for a lesson he had accompanied them.

He and Hermione had begun to talk. The first time Draco visited Hermione's office he had been very impressed with her credentials. Draco's head nearly fell off when Hermione had explained what, MCTS, MCITP, MCSM, MCTS and her various other certifications meant. Draco had joked. "This is the perfect place for your big brain."

They has become very comfortable with each other. Draco had continued to seek Hermione out even after his staff had completed the required classes. Sometimes Draco had come by H.J.G. three times a week.

Draco had changed. He had still been arrogant and full of himself but he had changed in another way. If Hermione tried to pinpoint it the closest she could come would be to say the hate was gone from his eyes. When Draco looked at her she only saw those fascinating gray eyes. The gray eyes which lit up whenever he saw Hermione. The eyes which lit up when he laughed and Draco had been so quick to laugh these days.

She and Draco had discovered they crackled in each other's company. They were both quick and sharp with the retorts. They had begun to take turns getting one up on each other. Each one had tried to throw the better barb. They had fun with each other.

One night. It had passed fun. Draco had become serious and had remarked, "Something's happening here Granger. You're on my mind all the time."

Hermione had quipped, "Maybe that's because you're here so much."

Draco had mumbled, "Could be. Maybe you're on my mind because that's where I want you to be." Hermione hadn't answered.

Draco had asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Hermione had politely declined as she had explained to Draco, "I have a muggle boyfriend."

Every single time after that Draco had asked, "Do you still have a boyfriend?"

Hermione had always responded, "Yes. Draco."

As time went on, Draco had begun to stand very close to her when they talked. He would often grab Hermione by the arms to make a point. Hermione had gotten chills when Draco ran his hands down her arms. His dick got hard when she brushed against him. Draco talked to her. He didn't talk at her. Above all. Draco Malfoy made Hermione Granger wet. She and Draco never discussed intimate matters but Draco was a wizard who recognized intimate stirrings within a witch. Draco realized he made Hermione Granger wet.

Hermione was still in a semi relationship with Paul. She and Draco had only ever hugged…..and flirted a bit.

There had been one occasion when Hermione had nearly given in to more than flirting. It had been after one of her and Paul's nastier arguments. Paul hadn't hit her he had just beaten her down with his incessant shouting. When Draco had shown up at HJG, Hermione had been a little weak. She had been in need of some ministrations. She had nearly succumbed to Draco and his erection. But when all was said and done Hermione hadn't done anything with Draco's erection. Bad or good she was still in a relationship. She couldn't.

Draco had been patient. He had been patient for seven months. The last few times Hermione had become acutely aware of how much Draco wanted her. His erection had spoken volumes. Draco hadn't forced himself on her. He wasn't a Viktor Krum. He was a Malfoy. He wouldn't do that. She had felt his erection when he had hugged her.

One night not long after their hug Draco had finally made demands. He had ranted, "I don't care if you're seeing a muggle. You're a witch. A very brilliant, beautiful witch. What does some muggle mean to me? Leave him. It is fate we found each other. We should be together. You should be with me shagging me not some muggle."

Draco just didn't understand.

No matter what Draco thought, it just wasn't that easy. Even though Paul was only a muggle to Draco he had been the muggle who had picked Hermione up at one of the lowest points in her life. When Paul had come into her life Hermione had been reeling from being battered by one blow after another.

She never told anyone about her first blow. Her Victor Krum blow. Viktor had seemed a right nice lad at the Yule Ball so Hermione had accepted a few more secretive dates with him. Viktor had gone from a right nice lad to a self entitled jerk. Viktor had expected things from her. Sexual things. Viktor had tried to do things to her. Sexual things. Hermione hadn't told anyone because anyone Hermione could have told would have tried to exact some kind of retribution from Viktor. The last thing Hermione had wanted was to have her business shouted all about. Hermione felt it all had been her fault. She had been so naïve. She had thought Viktor would be like Harry.

Thump. A blow to her self esteem.

Hermione had withdrawn a little bit into herself.

Then there had been Ron. She had tried with Ron. Really tried. Hermione realized now she had probably still been dealing with the Viktor trauma and really shouldn't have been in any relationship. She just hadn't known.

Hermione always had been different. She didn't get hot in the arse like other witches talked about. She didn't get wet between her legs like they talked about. In fact, Hermione seemed to get colder and drier whenever Ron had tried to get intimate with her.

In a sense, Hermione couldn't really blame Ron. He was a wizard. He had his needs. Hermione just hadn't been able to fulfill those needs. Ron had gotten tired of trying to push into a dry, unrelenting pussy only to get inside and find it was still a dry, unrelenting pussy. He had moved on. The only difficulty was Ron had moved on without mentioning it to Hermione. He had started seeing Hannah Abbott. It had all come out when Hannah turned up at a Weasley Sunday dinner sporting an engagement ring from Ron.

Thump. Another blow to her self esteem.

There really hadn't been much to say. Everybody knew she and Ron were having major problems. It had hurt her to find out the entire Weasley family had known Ron was seeing Hannah yet Hannah's name never came up when Hermione was around. It was as though they were trying to keep Hermione from knowing but also trying to protect Ron's privacy.

Thump. Another blow to her self esteem.

Even Harry had kept the secret. Hermione was very sure if Ginny knew, Harry knew. He hadn't said anything. To this day she and Harry hadn't held a conversation about her breakup with Ron.

Thump. Another blow to her self esteem.

Ginny did try to talk about it once but Hermione had cut her off cold. It was simple. Ginny had known about the relationship but hadn't tried to talk to Hermione before Ron and Hannah became a public couple. There hadn't been any need for Ginny's explanations. The matter was closed.

Thump. Another blow to her self esteem.

Hermione decided it was best she distance herself from the family. She hadn't wanted to intrude on anyone's privacy. She hadn't wanted anyone to have to hold their tongue in her presence. She felt it best if she distanced herself from all of them. Hermione hadn't been to the Weasley house in years.

Hermione moved on with her life but hadn't allowed anyone to see beneath her battered self esteem until Paul. Muggle Paul had recognized the signs. Paul had started to come around Hermione. He kept asking Hermione out. Every time she declined he had retorted, "I'm not giving up. I'll be back. You're going to give in one day."

Paul hadn't given up. He had kept coming back. Over and over.

Hermione had finally given in. She had accepted Paul's offer of a walk in the park. She had accepted his offer of a movie. She had accepted his offer of dinner. Paul never gave up on her. Hermione had finally accepted Paul's offer to make her dinner. She had been very nervous about what might happen. Hermione needn't have worried. Paul had been the perfect gentleman.

In return, Hermione felt she had to do something for Paul. She had invited him to her flat for dinner. Paul had brought some lovely wine with him without Hermione even asking. This had been the night Paul admitted he had feelings for her. He had been almost apologetic when he told Hermione how he felt.

Hermione had responded, "I've been through some things Paul. I don't have much faith in relationships."

Paul had replied, "We've all been through things Hermione. I think we should go through the next thing together."

At that moment, Hermione could have kissed Paul. He made everything sound so easy. Hermione had taken Paul's hand and brought him into her life. She said, "If you are able to put up with this reticent woman she is certainly able to put up with you."

That night had been the first night she and Paul spent together as lovers. When they woke the next day Paul had joked, "I had this lined up for our next date. Having breakfast with you." Hermione had smiled.

Paul had taken a woman who thought she wasn't worth the paper muggle money was printed on and lifted her up. He had built her back up to someone who could readily accept the attention of a man. This was why Hermione had found it difficult to leave Paul. Even when he shouted how it had been he who had taken the time with her. It had been he who wouldn't give up on her. It had been he who had broken through her shell.

Hermione had been reluctant to leave him until tonight. Tonight he had gone over the edge. Paul had hit her. Paul had hurt her. Tonight had given her the impetus she needed to leave him for good.

Hermione would always be thankful Paul had appeared in her life when he had. But tonight it was over.

Hermione didn't have a flat in the wizarding world anymore. She had given that up when she consented to let Paul into her life. Hermione had been living in Paul's flat. The move had been gradual. One day she had looked around and realized her flat in the magical world held nothing of importance. Almost everything she owned had been at Paul's flat. So Hermione had moved in with Paul.

Now Hermione had nowhere to go. Hermione was too embarrassed to go to St Mungos even if she could get there. She thought if she could get to the Leakey Cauldron she could get some help. Hermione hadn't been thinking clearly. Who would she get to help her? There really wasn't anybody anymore.

Hermione had begun to feel feverish. She could feel her face swelling up. There was an awful throbbing pain in her side. Hermione had tried to apparate again and hadn't been able to manage. Her head was still spinning and she still hadn't been able to hold her concentration. Her wand was back at Paul's flat. She had always kept the wand hidden when Paul had been home. After Paul hit her. She had run. She hadn't even thought about her wand. She had been trying to save her life.

Hermione had been familiar with a few wandless charms and spells. Maybe she could clean herself up enough with wandless magic so she could take a room. Hermione began to cry. Her bag had been left back at Paul's flat along with her wand. She didn't have any money.

Hermione had half dragged half stumbled her way towards the Leakey Cauldron. Suddenly there it was. She had made it to the Leakey Cauldron. Hermione thanked Merlin. At that moment Hermione didn't care if Hannah Abbott now probably Hannah Weasley owned the pub. She needed help. Hermione hoped her salvation waited beyond the door.

Hermione couldn't go any further but she had to. She needed help. Merlin had to be looking out for her because she had managed to get inside the door. At that particular moment in time luck really had been with her because Blaise Zabini was sitting at the bar talking to a witch.

When Blaise saw her he had come running. He kept asking, "Who has done this to you? Who has done this Hermione? Gods please don't let it have been Draco." Blaise had been privy to the whole story about Draco and Hermione. Draco had fallen for Hermione Granger. Blaise had listened to Draco threaten to kill the muggle Paul for the last six months.

Hermione had started to waver between consciousness and unconsciousness. Hermione had begged, "Get Draco for me."

Blaise had replied, "I'll get Draco as soon as I get you to St Mungos."

Hermione had started to cry. She had sobbed, "I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I need Draco. Please get Draco."

Blaise had been alarmed. Not only by the beating Hermione had obviously taken but by all her crying. Blaise Zabini hadn't ever dealt well with crying witches.

Blaise had sent up a patronus to Draco and had comforted Hermione as best he could. Blaise almost felt sorry for whomever had done this. Blaise would not want to be on the receiving end of Draco's wrath when he found the person responsible for Hermione's condition. It looked like an animal had gotten hold to her.

Draco had come through the doors screaming in rage. "What the fuck happened?" Draco had frightened everyone in The Leakey Cauldron except Blaise. Blaise had seen Draco's rage before. When Draco got into one of these rages he became Lucius. Not the reformed, halfway decent, now dead Lucius. Draco became The Deatheater Lucius. The ugly Lucius. The hateful Lucius. The killer Lucius. Draco became scary indeed.

Draco had taken one look at Hermione. He had picked her up and screamed for someone to open the entrance to Diagon Alley. As soon as he reached Diagon Alley, Draco had apparated Hermione to St Mungos. Draco had gone through the doors of St Mungos shouting for a healer. Blaise had followed close behind.

Blaise had also had the good sense to notify Harry Potter. Harry had come into St Mungos two minutes after Draco, Blaise and Hermione.

The healers had taken Hermione into an examination room. They wouldn't let Draco in while Hermione was being examined.

The healers had told Draco, "Calm down Mr. Malfoy or we'll have to give you something to make you calm down."

Draco had snarled, "You and what fucking army? Just get in there and heal my witch."

Not knowing anything about Hermione's current life. Harry had immediately assumed the worst. He had approached Draco yelling, "What happened to Hermione? What have you done?"

Draco had sat with his head in his hands. He never looked up. He just said, "Get the fuck away from me Potter. Just get the fuck away. Had you and those fucking Weasleys treated her right she probably wouldn't be here today."

Draco's last sentence had pulled Harry up short. In his heart Harry knew the way he and the Weasleys deserted Hermione had been wrong. Abysmally wrong. Harry's only excuse was he had been chasing pussy. Ginny's pussy. No matter what Ginny had said, Harry had gone right along with it. Ginny had ruled by pussy.

He and the Weasleys had all circled the wagons around Ron. They hadn't encouraged Ron's bad behavior neither had they discouraged Ron's penchant for sliding into witch after witch. Ronniekins could do no wrong. Ultimately they had hung Hermione out to dry. They had all but driven Hermione away. Harry knew he owed Hermione all kinds of apologies.

It hadn't worked out between Harry and the she weasel Ginny. At some point Harry had finally grown a spine. Harry had also grown a following of witches who had been very happy to let him be the wizard in a relationship. Regarding his relationship with Ginny, Harry would be the first to tell someone that the Bat Bogey Hex had only been cute for so long.

Harry had tried a different tack. He had gone over to Blaise and asked, "What happened Zabini?"

Draco had told Blaise how Harry and the Weasleys had treated Hermione. Blaise didn't have anything to say to the git. Blaise had replied, "Ask Draco."

Harry was getting frustrated. He had walked back over to Draco and asked, "Do you know what happened Malfoy?"

Wearily Draco had replied, "No Potter I don't. If I knew what happened I'd be taking measures to insure it never happened again to any witch. I spoke with Hermione earlier this morning. She said she was going to speak to that fucking muggle. She was going to tell him it was over between them. Other than that everything had been fine. I believe all this shite may be a result of Hermione breaking up with the muggle. The 'going to be dead' muggle. I know you're a big time Auror Potter. So I'll say this once. If Hermione tells me that fuck put his hands on her, you'd better arrest me now so you won't have to arrest me later because he's a dead man."

Harry had said, "Stay calm Malfoy. Just stay calm."

Draco had screamed, "I'll give you calm. Hermione didn't want me to go with her. Hermione said it would be better if she just got it done and over. I should have gone with her. I should-."

It hadn't mattered what Draco should or should not have done because the healer had called out, "Mr. Malfoy please."

Draco was up like a shot. Harry and Blaise had followed Draco into the room. The healer had allowed all three of the wizards into Hermione's room.

Hermione had reached out for Draco. Draco had looked at Hermione's face and howled. He had actually howled. If Draco had any drop of Veela blood in him, it had manifested itself in that howl. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and had started to rock her.

Harry and Blaise had also stepped up. Both wizards had been appalled. They had tried to come to terms with how bad Hermione's face looked but they couldn't. Both Harry and Blaise agreed whoever had done this to Hermione was an animal and needed to be put down. Harry and Blaise each took a turn touching Hermione on the arm and leaving a kiss on her head.

Hermione had said, "Hello Harry. Long time. I'm sorry they had to bother you." She had turned to Blaise and said, "Blaise. Thank you for being there. Thank you so much for helping me. Thank you for getting Draco. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to do. Thank you."

Blushing, Blaise had responded, "No need to thank me Granger. I did what I could."

Hermione's face looked so black and blue both Harry and Blaise got emotional. They had to step out of the room to compose themselves. Harry had been even more emotional due to the fact he had abandoned his best friend and she had landed in St Mungos like this.

Draco didn't care who saw the silent tears running down his face. Hermione knew Draco would later regret letting other wizards see him in such an emotional state so she had taken some tissues from her cabinet beside the bed to wipe his eyes. After Hermione finished wiping his eyes she had kissed him. Their first kiss. Hermione had been faithful to Paul. She never kissed Draco before now.

Draco kissed her on the top of her head. He hadn't wanted to kiss anywhere near Hermione's face. Draco hadn't wanted to risk hurting her.

The healer had entered the room. He had glanced at Draco but he had addressed Hermione. Harry and Blaise had chosen this moment to step back into the room.

The healer had read from his report. He had recited, "Miss Granger you had two cracked ribs which we have healed. You'll be a little sore but they should be fine in a couple of days. You had a fractured left arm which was healed. Your arm will be sore for a day or two but you will be fine. That extensive bruising across your….ahem….breasts should fade away in a couple of days. The damage done to your face looks worse than it is. Once we healed your broken nose-."

Draco had stood up and left the room. Harry and Blaise had followed him.

The healer continued, "The broken nose has been healed. We have charms and salves for that facial bruising we just need to wait a couple of hours for the anti swelling charm to take effect then we will be able to use the charms and salves safely."

As he turned to leave the healer remarked, "Whomever did this to you is an animal. He or she should be locked up. I wish you the best Miss Granger. I'll be back in a bit."

Hermione could hear Draco yelling. She had started to cry. She had called out as loud as she could. "Draco. Draco." He hadn't heard her. Hermione had screamed as loud as she could. "DRACO."

The door had opened. Draco had peeped in. He had quipped, "I thought you were hurt. You just bellowed louder than me."

Hermione had tried to smile but it had hurt too much. She had held out her arms to him. Draco had come over to the bed and gently put his arms around her.

Harry and Blaise entered the room once more. Harry cleared his throat. He asked, "Who did this to you Hermione?"

Hermione had been silent for a moment. She had replied, "This is out of your jurisdiction Harry. Paul is a muggle."

That was all Draco needed to push him back to the edge. He had yelled, "I will kill this fucking muggle. I will kill him with my bare hands. He has put his hands on my witch."

Hermione had tried to smile again. Instead she had let out a huge sigh.

She said, "Draco. I'm not your witch. I was his girl."

Draco had railed, "You're my witch if I say you're my witch." Draco kissed Hermione on the top of her head again.

Draco had stood up saying, "I have something to do. You need to get some rest."

Hermione started sobbing. She had begged, "Please Draco don't. Please don't."

Draco had smiled as he asked, "Don't what? I've left some things which should be tidied up today."

Hermione had sobbed harder. "Draco. You haven't lied to me in all these months. Please don't start now. It's beneath you."

Draco had snarled, "I'll tell you what's beneath me. What's beneath me is having to look at the witch I care about lying in front of me beaten half to death. What's beneath me is being here when I want to be in London killing that fuck. What's beneath me is knowing some muggle put his hands on you. That's what's beneath me. Because I'll never lie to you Hermione I'll tell you this. I'm going to see Paul. That muggle is not going to like what I have to say but I'm going to see him." Draco's chest heaved as though he had just run the 100 meter dash.

Harry had spoken, "All three of us are going to see Paul. If he's smart he won't say a word. If he's stupid he may die. We are going to collect all your belongings. We will be taking everything to Draco's flat. If this bloody git has any sense he'll be gone by now. I can't promise you any more than that. Blaise and I feel just the same as Draco. No male puts his hands on our witch or any witch. We'll deal with this as we see fit."

Hermione hadn't argued. She had whimpered, "Please get my wand."

Blaise had finally spoken up. "It will be our pleasure tearing the place apart to find it."

Hermione laid her head back on the pillow and had closed her eyes. She had begged, "Harry. Please keep Draco safe. Don't let him do anything foolish." Harry had promised he would.

Draco had grumbled, "As if. I'll kiss Potter's arse the day he can stop me from doing anything."

Draco had told Harry and Blaise exactly where the flat was located. They had apparated to the side of the building. Then they had walked up the stairs and rung the bell. Paul had come to the door. Blaise, Draco and Harry immediately felt a little better. Hermione had fought for her life. Paul had rips down the side of his face, gouges on his neck and a black eye.

Paul had asked, "Who are you ? What do you want?"

Draco had pushed past him and gone inside. Draco looked around until he found the bedroom where he had accio'd all of Hermione's things including her wand. Draco wanted to set the bed on fire but he had restrained himself. Hermione had slept in that bed. Draco wouldn't think beyond that. He wouldn't think of Hermione shagging that fucking muggle. If he did he would burn the entire flat down.

Draco had shrunk everything down and put it into Hermione's beaded bag. Draco had been glad Hermione had mentioned this bag. Anything else could stay there. He would buy Hermione whatever she needed.

Draco kept casting glances at the bed. What he wouldn't give to blast it out of existence. One thing was sure Hermione's arse wouldn't be in it ever again.

Harry had asked, "Do you have all Hermione's stuff?" Draco had nodded.

Harry commanded, "Let's get out of here. We'll take this piece of shite to my house." Harry had grabbed Paul by the arm. He and Blaise had apparated to Harry's house.

Before Draco apparated he had gone back to cast a simple second year bug spell over the bed Hermione had once slept in. He thought. Fuck you muggle. Buy a new bed.

As soon as they landed inside the house Harry had stunned Paul.

Draco had stepped out of the room to have a look around. Harry had been puzzled. Maybe old Deatheater habits had come to the forefront. Draco must have been checking the perimeter. The reason hadn't mattered because Draco was back in seconds.

With Draco back in the living room Harry had shouted, rennervate. Paul had sat up and looked around.

Harry had stepped up. He had gotten directly in Paul's face. He said, "I am Hermione's brother and I'm here to exact retribution for what you've done to my sister. You probably will not be alive when I leave.

Paul had started to sputter. "I want to explain. I was only trying to stop Hermione from leaving me. Things just got out of hand. I apologize."

Harry had screamed, "Don't you fucking dare. Don't you dare. The person you should be apologizing to is Hermione."

Draco had stepped in. "That will not happen because you will never set eyes on Hermione again."

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Paul had the audacity to remark, "I'll see Hermione on Monday when I go to work. I'll apologize then."

Draco had taken two steps forward. He had whipped out his wand and yelled **AVADA-. **

Harry had yelled, "Expelliarmus." Draco's wand had flown out of his hand. Blaise had reached out to catch it.

Harry had raged, "That was fucking stupid Malfoy. You won't be using that curse on my watch."

For some reason his interaction with Draco made Harry think of Hermione's bag. He looked around and realized they had left Hermione's bag at Paul's house. He said, "We've left Hermione's bag. I'm going to get it. I'll be right back."

Draco paid no attention to Harry. He had snarled at Blaise, "Give me my wand Zabini." Blaise had handed the wand over.

Harry had apparated back to Paul's flat. Harry had five wands pointing at him when he landed. He had yelled, "Auror Harry Potter." All wands dropped. The Auror in charge asked, "What's going on Potter? There was an alert for magic being used in the vicinity of a muggle."

Harry had explained the whole thing to them. He told them to check St Mungos. Harry had stretched the truth when he told the Aurors the muggle had managed to get away. Harry told them the magic had been accidental.

Harry had cursed Malfoy. In that small space of time they had been separated Malfoy had done something to alert the Aurors. Fucking git, thought Harry.

The Aurors told Harry they would take his word for it. However, they would have to check to see if Miss Granger had actually been admitted to St Mungos. Harry had thanked them and waited until the aurors had gone before he apparated back to his house.

By the time Harry returned, Paul was scared shiteless. He was demanding to be let go.

Blaise had yelled, "Stop fucking talking. You fucking piece of shite. You'll make no demands to anyone here."

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Paul had snidely remarked, "You must be the boyfriend. I knew she had someone."

Draco had stepped forward, "You fucking poser. Don't you dare cast aspersions on Hermione's character. She has been completely faithful to you. If you're looking for the bloke who will be her boyfriend that would be me. I'm here to let you know you put your hands on the wrong woman."

Draco had pointed his wand and with an intricate twist of his arm had yelled, "**Malordra.* **A stream of purple light shot out of Draco's wand and had hit Paul in the chest. Paul had crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Draco knew Harry was fast Harry and had been quick enough to save Paul from the Avada Kedavra but he had not been quick enough to stop the Malordra. This had been fine with Draco. Both spells killed. One just did it faster than the other.

Harry started to say something but Draco had snarled, "Shut the fuck up Potter. Now is not the time. Obliviate anything and everything about Hermione out of the bastard. Let's be done." Harry had yelled, "Obliviate."

Blaise had shouted, "Both of you are fucking bat shite crazy. Decide what we're going to do with this fuck and let's get it done. Now! Please!"

Harry had turned to Draco, "I don't know what spell you used. But I'll tell you this. If you ever do anything like that again I'll arrest your arse and put you in Azkaban. What was that spell?"

Draco had looked at Harry. He had raged, "I told you to arrest me up front. I told you this piece of shite was not going to get away with putting hands on Hermione. I told you that. You don't like my methods? Fucking arrest me right now. I don't give a fuck. While I'm in Azkaban maybe this time you'll take care of Hermione like you should have years ago. You fucking no good jerk. Even though you're probably too 'good' to be able to use it. I'll tell you the curse I used was Dolohov's curse. It's the curse Hermione got hit with when your fucking arse led her into the Department of Mysteries. Now fuck you. If you want to arrest me. Arrest me. Otherwise, go put this piece of shite at the entrance of the nearest muggle hospital where no matter what they do he'll die."

Harry had said, "We'll talk about this at another time. Let's drop this git off and be done.

Draco had snarled, "You drop him off Potter. You're half fucking muggle. You should know where to go. I'm going to check on Hermione." Then he was gone.

Blaise had apologized, "Sorry Potter. I don't know anything about muggle hospitals. I'll see you back at St Mungos." Then he too was gone.

While he levitated Paul up off the floor Harry thought, "How did those two fucking gits get past my wards? Then Harry had grabbed Paul and apparated to Lady of All Saints Hospital where he had surreptitiously dropped Paul in the emergency ward. Then he had apparated to St Mungos.

Hermione was doing better. The anti swelling spell had brought Hermione's face down to normal size and the healers had been able to apply the bruise removing charms and salves. Her face and chest were still showing a little bruising. Otherwise she looked fine.

Draco had been out and back. He had gone to get Hermione some of her favorite Chinese food from The Golden Dragon.

While it had been just the two of them Draco had taken the opportunity to speak about private matters. "Granger. You scared the shite out of me today. You have made me realize I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. Except to shag you senseless." Hermione had reached out and slapped him across the arm.

Draco had continued, "There is no muggle at home anymore. You are single. Therefore. I'd like to declare my intent. I want a life with you. I'd like for you to be my witch."

Hermione had put her fork down and stared straight into the eyes of her almost lover. She had softly replied, "What do you think this day has been about? The feelings I had for Paul have been long gone. I wanted to be out of that relationship. To my detriment I needed to see him face to face to do it. I wanted to get out of the relationship in the right way. The honorable way. I wanted to have a clear conscience when I started a relationship with you. I have that. I have a clear conscience. So I lovingly accept your intent. I'd love to be your witch.

Blaise had come busting in just as Draco and Hermione were about to experience their second kiss. Blaise had quipped, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I smell food. I need to eat. I'm starving."

Draco and Hermione had pulled apart. They had both smiled at Hermione's savior and their good friend. Draco had replied, "Help yourself. You are welcome to anything we have."

**What has come to pass:**

Harry and Draco while not quite best mates have been tolerating each other quite well for Hermione's sake. Harry still threatens to arrest Draco every chance he gets. Harry has been after Draco to teach him the Malordra* curse.

Harry has apologized over and over to Hermione for the shabby way he and the Weasleys had treated her. She has accepted Harry's apology. Draco. Not so much. Harry and Hermione are in the process of rebuilding their friendship.

Hannah Abbott left Ron Weasley after one year of marriage. Seems it didn't matter whether a witch was wet or dry. Ronniekins was just a serial cheater.

Ginny Weasley asked to see Hermione. Neither Draco nor Hermione felt it would accomplish anything or change anything. They just haven't bothered to 'tell' Ginny.

Blaise. Blaise is still Blaise. Playboy extraordinaire. Playboy or not Hermione has a warm spot in her heart for him. She thanks her lucky stars that Blaise had been at The Leakey Cauldron that day. Hermione and Draco have made it known Blaise is their hero.

Hermione sold H.J.G. for a tidy sum. From time to time she teaches computer classes at Malfoy Investments.

Draco had been adamant no one discuss with Hermione what had happened to Paul. If it had all come down to one Draco had given Harry and Blaise a cover story. They wouldn't have to lie they would just have to hide the truth. To this day Hermione has not asked about any of it.

Draco hasn't cursed anybody in Harry's presence since Paul. Harry won't let him. (That's my little joke.) From that day to this Harry Potter hasn't been able to stop Draco Malfoy from doing anything Draco sets his mind on.

Draco and Hermione have had their third, fourth, fifth (you get the idea) kisses and quite a few shags. They have been Bonded for Life for almost a year. In seven months Draco and Hermione Malfoy will become parents. They will welcome Scorpius if the baby is a boy or Arielle if she's a girl. Hermione and Draco are the happiest they've ever been in their lives. There is one little sticking point. Draco has often been heard to growl, "Harry Potter will be the godfather to my child only if I'm dead" (and that's a quote).

Paul is…well wherever Paul is or is not he probably doesn't have the wherewithal to harm any other women.

The End


End file.
